


Baby Boy Doesn't Mind These Scars

by MorbidSin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidSin/pseuds/MorbidSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man finds himself lethally wounded after fighting a group of escaped prisoners. Deadpool finds him and patches him  up only making Spider-Man wonder why Deadpool had helped him...</p><p>(WARNINGS: Smut/Blood/Naughty Language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chimichangas

**Author's Note:**

> Spideypool is officially my #1 OTP. If you find a mistake, please let me know and I'll fix it! :) Thanks for reading.

“Shit..”, Spiderman cursed as he cupped the deep gash on his side with his hands to keep from losing so much blood.

He had been chasing a group of escaped prisoners for months now and he caught them robbing a bank not too far off. He was cornered by them and sliced up with knives and shot twice by their guns. He felt so low, he should’ve been able to take them down without a problem, but he was forced to make an escape to this rooftop where he now sat in his own puddle of blood. The worst wound was on his left side which was still oozing blood rapidly, but he had bullets in his left shoulder and right thigh. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure he was going to make it. His could barely see from his blurred vision and each breath was a quick and painful intake of air. 

He had to make it. It was his job to save people’s lives, but he used up the last of his energy escaping from those bastards. Right now, he just needed to stay still. He blanked out for a moment and came back to reality when he heard the sound of footsteps.

Please don’t tell me they found me… 

“Spidey! Woah...you’ve got yourself in a mess here…”

It’s Deadpool.

“Fucking hell, Spidey…”

He couldn’t see anything except a blur of red before his head rolled back against the concrete he was leaning on with a thud and he lost consciousness.

\---

The sound of a TV could be heard quietly in the background as Spidey came back to his senses which were...very painful. He moved his head up to look around but hissed as a sharp pain went down his neck and laid his head back down. He was on a bed with towels under him and his wounds had been stitched. Spiderman’s heart thumped as a tall muscular figure appeared crossing his arms in the doorway. He opened his mouth to shout vulgar protests, but he choked on blood as it leaked from his lips. His whole body was in agonizing pain and his wounds were throbbing.

“Don’t talk, baby boy”, Deadpool frowned from under his mask and continued, “I could’ve yanked that mask right off your face by now” He had pulled Spiderman’s mask up to his mouth only and Spiderman was thankful for that, but Deadpool wasn’t someone to be trusted. Deadpool unfolded some bandages he was carrying under his arm and wrapped them around Spidey’s stitched up wounds. He’d done a good job at cleaning and stitching them up, Spidey was surprised. Deadpool stood up and walked to the doorway. “Just take it easy for a while and don’t move, I’m going out for chimichangas!”

Deadpool was acting so weird, but Spiderman wasn’t complaining. He probably saved his ass from dying out there. Spidey continued looking around the room...it was messy. There was some porn magazines peeking out from under the bed and scattered empty pizza boxes, but it didn’t smell bad and it didn’t seem to be that unpleasant either. Spiderman had a lot on his mind, but he was too tired to really care. He relaxed and began to feel a deep sleep creep up on him.

\---

“Hey buddy! Wake up, I’ve got so many chimichangas!”

Spidey stirred and groaned as he opened his eyes to see an overly excited Deadpool offering him a chimichanga. Spidey cleared his throat and asked in a hoarse tone, “what’s a chimichanga…?” Deadpool froze as his jaw dropped so low Spidey thought it might’ve dislocated, “Where have you been!?”

Spiderman lifted up his head and cringed. Deadpool quickly put his hand under Spiderman’s head to support him and put his other arm under his knees. “Hey, what are you doing?!”, Spidey shouted angrily. Deadpool positioned him to where he was leaning against the back of the bed and gave him the chimichanga. Spidey took a bite hungrily…

“Woah, these are good!”

“I know!!!”, Deadpool said shoving a whole one into his exposed mouth.

Deadpool was wearing a white t-shirt and some comfortable looking pajama bottoms. Spiderman noticed the countless scars on Deadpool’s skin and stared at them for a minute. He wanted to ask about them, but figured it would be a sensitive topic. “So Spidey...how did you end up like that?”, Deadpool asked with a mouth full of food.

“They were escaped prisoners…and they cornered me”

“The ones all over the news?”

“Yeah…”

Deadpool gulped down another chimichanga and tossed the trash into an empty pizza box beside him. “I’m sorry to say this baby boy, but you’re not going anywhere tonight.”

“No shit sherlock, I can’t move.”

“...and I’m not sleeping on the couch.”

“Wait...what?”

“Scoot over baby boy!”, Deadpool crawled into the other side of the bed.

“Woah no no, I’ll sleep on the couch. Take me to the couch dammit!”

“But look at me, I’m so cute! You know you want a cuddle buddy!”

Spiderman growled in response as Deadpool got up to grab some clothes from a dresser. He began stripping out of everything except his mask and boxers which had…”deadpool” written on the ass. His back and legs looked exactly the same as his mouth. There wasn’t a patch of skin that wasn’t mutilated by scars in some way. Deadpool felt the spider’s gaze on his back and quickly covered himself in a shirt and pants.

“D-Deadpool…”, Spidey said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have some clothes I could wear? I’m kind of covered in dirt and blood…”

“Oh, yeah, but you can’t move.”

“Maybe you could help I guess”, Spider-man frowned at the thought, but his suit was really gross and sticking to his body..

Deadpool pulled out another shirt and some pajama pants. “I never imagined I’d be stripping you, baby boy…”, the merc smirked as he peeled off ripped pieces of suit. Spidey was relieved his mask was hiding the tinge of red on his cheeks. Deadpool looked at Spiderman’s boxers which were blotched with blood, “You know these are comin’ off, right?” 

Spiderman gasped, “Nope, nope, I can do that!”, he said as he sat up before coughing up more blood into his hand.

Deadpool hovered over Spidey’s wounded frame and brung his face up to the younger man’s.

“I’ll be gentle”, Deadpool cackled, “Come on, these are custom made Deadpool PJs!”

“Seriously? Fine...just hurry up”, Spidey gulped and felt his cheeks lighting on fire.

Deadpool slid down Spideys boxers and threw them on the floor with the other blood covered pieces of clothing, inspecting every inch as they slid down. He ran his hand up the spider’s thigh avoiding the bullet wound, “Hot damn you’re sexy…”. Spiderman blushed terribly and thought about punching Deadpool, but hesitated as he felt scarred fingers running along his inner thighs. Spidey felt a chill go down his spine and shouted without realizing how out of breath he was, “Don’t...fuck around, Deadpool”. The older man looked up at him with the most animalistic smirk he’d ever seen, “but that’s what I’m good at”. Spiderman felt heat rising on his skin and let a heavy breath escape his lips. Without any kind of warning, Deadpool licked the tip of Spiderman’s fully exposed dick. Spidey yelped and almost hit him again, but Deadpool grabbed his wrists gently, to avoid hurting him more than he already was, and held them against the bed. 

Deadpool filled his mouth with spider boy’s member and swirled his tongue around the sensitive hot skin. Spiderman squirmed and a quiet moan escaped his lips as he gripped the towel underneath him. The merc let go of Spidey’s hands which wrapped themselves around Deadpool’s head. Deadpool was enjoying this way too much. Spiderman groaned with pleasure as Deadpool returned to his dick using his hands and mouth together. Spiderman’s breaths quickened as he grinded his hips against Deadpool and lost control of the volume of his moans. He was hardly even thinking anymore and threw his head back. Deadpool grunted and continued pumping the younger man’s member. Spiderman moaned loudly and bit his lips as he came on Deadpool’s hands. Deadpool licked his fingers and hovered over Spidey. 

“That was fucking hot.”


	2. Pancakes

“I know I gave you the blowjob of your life last night, but wake the fuck up!”

Spider-Man stirred under the covers and lifted his head which was painful, but bearable. He managed to sit up and look at the guy who he wish hadn’t sucked him off last night. “When I get back to my normal self, I’m kicking your ass”, he said with a scowl on his face.

“But you were so into it!”, Deadpool mocked him by making playful moaning noises.

“Fuck you!”, Spidey shouted.

“Yes please!”, Deadpool laughed as he slipped into his red and black signature suit.

“Hey...mind if I get your name? First name only” Spidey asked.

Deadpool hesitated and frowned before he smiled again and said, “I’m...Wade”. Spiderman repeated the name in his head. “What’s yours?”, Deadpool asked. Spiderman really didn’t want to give out his name, but it was only fair since, well, he gave him a blowie. “I’m Peter.”

“Peter...I’m making breakfast. Ya like pancakes?”

“Yeah”

Peter held on to the bed as he attempted to stand. He was limping, but he could get around. He made his way to the kitchen by leaning his weight against random furniture. Deadpool was wearing a frilly pink apron in front of the stove...of course he’d be wearing that. 

“This place could use some cleaning.”

“Cleaning? What’s cleaning?”, Deadpool chuckled.

Spidey leaned on a counter behind Wade who was now flipping pancakes. 

"Why did you save me last night?" Peter asked.

"We're still friends, Spidey-baby! You probably would’ve died on that rooftop", Wade said as he turned off the stove and placed a plate of pancakes on the counter next to Peter.

"Yeah, we're friends" Pete smiled, "I was scared to ask before, but how did you get so many scars?"

Wade frowned and stood beside Peter in silence.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked that.", Peter said, and quickly looked away in embarrassment. 

"They’re gross”

“They’re not gross”, Peter said looking up at Wade.

“I think my crazy is rubbing off on you, kid”, Wade said as he poured syrup over his pancakes.

“No really, there’s nothing wrong with them”, Peter said grabbing his own plate of pancakes and pouring syrup over them as well.

Deadpool shook his head and tossed a fork to Spidey. “I never thought I’d hear someone say that”, he said digging into his pancakes. Peter meant what he said. Sure, the scars were surprising at first, but it didn’t make Wade gross. Deadpool was annoying as hell sometimes, but he wasn’t that bad of a guy. Peter took the last bite out of his pancake and sat his plate down on the counter. 

“I need to get going”, Peter said thinking of Aunt May and how worried she must be.

“I’ll drive you!”, Deadpool offered.

“If you stalk my house I swear-... you have a car?”, Peter asked.

“Well yeah, I don’t travel by spider jizz”

“It’s web...Alright, as long as you promise not to stalk my house”

“You got it Spider-babe!”

Spiderman gathered his torn suit and boxers and limped to Deadpool who was grabbing his keys. Deadpool took Spidey’s arm and placed it over his shoulder before he wrapped his arm around the spider’s waist. They made their way outside and Spidey was surprised to see a black Jeep parked outside waiting for them.

Their ride was full of corny jokes and senseless laughter. When they pulled up to Peter’s house, Deadpool walked him to the door.

“Here’s my number, baby boy”, Deadpool snickered as he gave Peter a ball of crumpled up paper.

Peter laughed and put the paper in the pocket of the pants Deadpool had let him wear. “Thanks, Wade”, Peter said smiling to himself. 

“Anytime”, Deadpool leaned over Spidey and planted a kiss on his cheek through their masks.

Deadpool turned his back and jumped back into his Jeep before Spidey could give a proper response which wouldn’t have been friendly. Waiting until Deadpool had driven out of sight, Spidey pulled off his mask and went inside his house.

Aunt May wasn’t home, so he made his way up the stairs to his room. Just as he was turning the doorknob, his spider-sense went crazy. He jumped up to the ceiling and pulled his mask back on over his head right before a huge hole was blasted through his bedroom door.

“You know, it’s not nice to barge in on people like this!”, Spider-Man said peeking through the massive hole in his door.

“Shut up, web head! Just because you slipped through our fingers once doesn’t mean you can do it again!”

It was the escaped prisoners. There were about seven of them piled up him his room. Another shot fired directly towards Spidey’s face and he jumped swiftly out of the way.

I gotta get them out of my house!

Spider-Man kicked in the door and jumped out the window that the prisoners had conveniently left open. As he swung from house to house, he felt the stitches on his side slowly ripping apart.

I need to find Wade. I don’t have my phone on me, but I remember where his apartment is.

He swung as fast as he could memorizing the direction to Deadpool’s place. There’s no way he’d be able to fight them off by himself and could feel blood dripping onto his pants. Deadpool’s going to be pissed about that.

Spider-Man jumped onto the window of Deadpool’s apartment and peered inside. He knocked. He peered inside again. He knocked again. Panic started to settle into the heart of the hero. 

He’s not here.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air as Spider-Man jumped from Deadpool’s apartment window. He couldn’t keep this up, Deadpool was probably still on his way to the apartment...or not.

Pain was shooting through his body like lightning as he struggled to shake the vehicle full of prisoners tailing him. With every stretch of his body, he could feel the stitches ripping apart. As he shot his web towards another building, blood spilled out of the bullet wound from his shoulder and he lost grip on his web. Time seemed to be non-existent as he fell towards the crowded New York street below. Aunt May...Uncle Ben...Wade...

\---

“Why don’t we just kill him? I thought that was the plan.”

“This is so much more fun. Why don’t we expose this spider-freak’s identity?”

“You, my friend, are a genius.”

The mask was yanked off of Spider-Man’s face as the escaped prisoners laughed maniacally. Spider-Man could barely hear them through his own pounding heartbeat. He felt pain all across his whole face and body.

“Looks like we got ourselves a pretty boy!”

“Haha! Let’s fuck that pretty little face up”

A barrage of punches and kicks landed on Spider-Man’s face as he struggled to breathe. Suddenly the abuse and laughter subsided as the prisoners became occupied with something else. Spider-Man couldn’t see, but Deadpool stood behind the prisoners with guns in both of his hands and shouted in a voice full of bloodlust:

“THAT’S MY FUCKING SPIDER!!!”


	3. Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer than the other two chapters, so I hope you all like it. Again, if anyone spots a mistake, tell me so I can fix it. :)

“THAT’S MY FUCKING SPIDER!!!”

...roared Deadpool as he shoved the barrels of his guns against the heads of the two motherfuckers who thought they could mess with his Spider-Man. A devilish grin stretched the sides of his mask just before he blasted both of their brains out onto the floor. His grin faded as he rushed to untie the beaten Spider-Man. He seemed to have passed out before Deadpool got all kill-happy...but Deadpool knew he was going to get hell for that later.

Deadpool hadn’t noticed through his rush of adrenaline, but Spider-Man’s mask was laying on the floor across the room. He rushed to grab the mask and put it back on while trying not to look at the hero’s face, but there was no way that mask was going to fit back onto Spidey’s now swollen face. Deadpool pulled off his own mask, which was a tad bigger, and fit it over Spider-Man’s head. Then, he put on Spidey’s mask.

Just as Deadpool was reaching down to pick up Spider-Man, two bullets forged their way through his back. He swiftly turned around to see three punks standing in his way. He unsheathed his swords and swung them both at the unexpecting victims. All of them managed to dodge the attack except for the one unlucky son of a bitch in the middle. Spider-Man was NOT going to be happy about all this blood on his mask. The remaining two assholes fired shots at Deadpool, which was a useless effort considering he only stifled a dark chuckle and beheaded them both at once.

He was quick to return to Spider-Man and pick him up bridal style. How romantic! There were more escaped prisoners running around, but Spider-Man needed attention now. The blood showing from his clothes made that obvious. Deadpool tried not to imagine the blood stains never coming out of his custom made PJs! The horror!

As soon as Deadpool reached his apartment, he laid Spider-Man on the bed and got to work re-stitching old wounds and cleaning his new ones. He glanced at Spider-Man’s face, still covered by Deadpool’s mask. Deadpool lifted the mask up to Spidey’s nose and went to get an ice pack to press on him.

\-----

“Good job Spider-Man”, Peter thought, “Deadpool had to save your ass again”. Here he was, waking up again in Deadpool’s bed. He pulled off the mask that he realized wasn’t his and laid it on the table beside the bed. He got up and clung to the wall on his way the to the bathroom. He washed his face and checked his wounds which were neatly dressed. Was Deadpool’s secret identity a doctor? Peter laughed to himself as his fresh face wounds burned at the contact of soap. He didn’t really want to put the mask back on, but he did anyway and hobbled to the living room.

Deadpool was sprawled out on the couch with a porn magazine resting on his sleeping face. Pete took the side of the couch that was hardly occupied and leaned his head back against the couch. He needed to call Aunt May, but she couldn’t see him like this. Covered in blood and with two black eyes. He spotted a cell phone on the coffee table and grabbed it.

He went to the bathroom to make his call and closed the door. “Hello, Aunt May?”

“Peter! Are you alright?”, she said in a concerned tone.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry I couldn’t call last night, but I’m staying at a friend’s Aunt May”, he said, a little smile appearing beneath the mask. It was nice to hear Aunt May.

“I was worried, are you sure you’re okay?”, she asked.

“I’m sure, I’ll be home tomorrow”, Peter said reassuringly.

“Alright Peter, be careful now”

“I will, I promise, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Okay honey, see you tomorrow”, Aunt May said tenderly.

Peter hung up and sighed as he dragged his aching feet back into the living room. He put the phone back where he found it and laid back into the couch. He really hoped his face looked better by tomorrow and that Aunt May wouldn’t notice that his door was torn in shambles. He sighed heavier this time and pulled the mask up to his nose because his face was hurting.

“Good morning, sweetums”, the mercenary hummed as he stretched his arm over the back of the couch.

“What time is it?”

“Adventure Time! Just kidding, it’s five”, Deadpool replied pulling the porn magazine off his face to reveal the Spider-Man mask.

“Why are you wearing my mask??”

“I have a secret identity too babe”, Deadpool chuckled as he moved in closer to Peter.

Peter smiled in response, but he didn’t know why. He pulled off his shirt which was stained with his blood.

“Another strip tease?”, Deadpool joked.

“In your dreams”, Peter couldn’t hold back a small laugh.

“How do you know about those?!”

They both laughed over the TV which they weren’t paying any attention to. 

“Hey Petey?”, Deadpool asked.

“What?”, Peter said ignoring the nickname.

“You alright?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so. Why?”, Peter asked confusedly. 

“Your injuries were pretty bad, just wondering”

Peter smiled back at him when a huge roar interrupted them. It was his stomach. Peter’s face turned the most adorable shade of red.

“Jesus, Petey! There’s a fuckin’ monster in there!”, Deadpool laughed getting up to look in his fridge.

“I have beer, beer, and beer…”, Deadpool said looking at his collection of beer.

“I think I’ll have a beer, and check the freezer too”, Peter said before yawning.

Opening the freezer, Deadpool found a frozen pizza. Hoping it wasn’t a century over it’s expiration date, he stuck it in the oven. It wasn’t too long before it was done and Peter’s stomach was howling over the delicious smell. They shared the pizza and watched a few action movies. Excluding that sexual mishap the other night, Deadpool seemed like a really good friend to Peter.

\-----

After spending the night at Deadpool’s again, borrowing more of his clothes, and trying to explain why there was a gaping hole in his bedroom door, Peter had been happy to be home again. He hadn’t heard from the spandex wearing mercenary since then, and it’d been about 2 weeks. Spider-Man was finally able to “get back into the swing of things” and fight off crime once again. His healing factor was nothing like Deadpool’s, but he healed faster than normal humans and so his wounds were almost completely healed.

Peter would never say it out loud, but there wasn’t a day that had gone by where he hadn’t thought of Wade at least once. Not including the occasional dirty dream, but he refused to even think about those. He missed that goofball, but why? Because he had saved him?

Peter slipped into his suit and opened up his bedroom window. “Time for patrol…”, he whispered before slipping on his mask. It felt so good being able to move about freely. The feeling of the New York breeze at night as he swung between buildings was indescribable. He came to a stop on the rooftop of a building and perched himself on the corner, watching. It’d been a quiet night thus far with only a few car chases to deal with. As he sat there vigilantly, he heard a thump on the roof behind him. 

Spider-Man flung himself around, standing up as he did so to see Deadpool standing there. Spider-Man’s heart couldn’t take it, he was feeling butterflies everywhere and there was heat piling up on his cheeks. Maybe those dirty dreams had taken a toll on him.

“Baby boy, looking fine as always! Should’ve kept that pose you had a while back, I was get the best damn view”

“Deadpool”, Spidey huffed, feeling a little weak in the knees, “Where’ve you been?”

“I had a mission, did ya miss me?”, Deadpool asked walking up the the hero.

“Pffft”, Spider-Man laughed as Deadpool wrapped his arms around Spidey’s waist. Spider-Man would’ve stopped him, but it felt good.

“I think you did”, Deadpool put his head on Spider-Man’s neck.

“I think you’re imagining things”, Spider-Man said, trying to hide the hotness in his voice that was building up. This was wrong on so many levels. Spider-Man didn’t think that he would have THIS kind of reaction to seeing Deadpool again.

“It wouldn’t be the first time”, Deadpool laughed sending shivers down Spidey’s spine.

Deadpool pulled up his mask and then Spidey’s before he leaned downward and kissed Spider-Man. Spidey felt fireworks going off in his brain as the other man bit his lip and then slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. 

Spider-Man accidently let a quiet moan escape from his lips and Deadpool was all over him. Deadpool picked him up by the waist and brought them both down to the roof, which they were using as a floor where their make out session continued.

The merc grabbed his ass, forcing out another moan followed by Spidey biting his lip in embarrassment. “Your ass is mine, baby boy…”, Deadpool growled as he bit the nape of Spidey’s neck. “Shut...up...aghh..”, Spider-Man squeaked as Deadpool’s hands decided to find more interesting places. His mind was slowly turning into hot mush as he let Deadpool’s hand slide into his tights.

“You are much happier to see me than I thought you would be”, Deadpool said in a slightly heated voice as his hands continued to preoccupy Spidey’s tights. All of Spidey’s heat was distributing to his lower regions and he could barely think as Deadpool breathed heavily on his neck. He wouldn’t say it, but he admitted that he wanted this and he wanted it bad.

“Ah.. you too..”, Spider-Man barely managed to get out. Deadpool gave him a quick questionable look, until his baby boy mocked his movements by sliding his hand into Deadpool’s pants. The merc’s boner throbbed as his breaths became increasingly rough and rapid as did Spidey’s. They pressed their lips together firmly, allowing each other access into the other’s mouth. 

“I can’t...last much longer..hng”, Spidey moaned as his back arched in pleasure. Deadpool was eating this up, he slid his other hand up the spider’s shirt and teased his nipples. Spider-Man’s face turned even redder than it was before. Why did that feel so damn good? Spider-Man gripped at Deadpool’s suit as he moaned loudly and came into the merc’s hand. Deadpool came soon after licking his hands seductively. “Wade…”, Spider-Man said snaking his arms around the merc’s neck.

“What is it, you fine piece of ass?”, Deadpool grunted as he groped Spider-Man’s ass again.

“...That was fucking hot…”, Spidey mumbled, his blush spreading across his face and neck.

“You naughty little bug”, Deadpool smirked and kissed his spider.


	4. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the smut train! choo choo~

Peter covered himself in his blankets and slipped two earbuds into his ears. His mind was still racing from the events that happened only a few hours ago. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like what happened, but it just seemed so strange. Peter had never even pondered liking another guy, not to mention being sexual with one. He wasn’t against it by any means, but it was kind of weird considering he’d never seen Deadpool’s face. 

He forwarded past songs he’d heard a thousand times as he thought about how much he didn’t know about Wade. The guy was a total mystery to him. Peter’s fingers stopped as his ears found a tasteful song and he sunk into the warm covers. Thoughts of Wade were filling his mind and drowning out the music. Why was he so obsessed with the guy? Could be because he had his hand down Pete’s pants. Heat pooled in Peter’s cheeks as he tried disregarding his dirty thoughts, but they only came back with a dirtier vengeance. He felt heat rising in his boxers. He frowned at the annoyance in his pants and slid his hand down to the throbbing bulge.

He let out a heavy breath of excitement before his spidey sense went off like an alarm in his brain. He twisted around to see a familiar masked figure reaching out to knock on his window. Peter’s heart thumped hard against his chest as he quickly pulled his hand out of his boxers and webbed his book bag so he could grab his mask. He couldn’t have seen, right? Deadpool knocked and Peter rushed to the window, bringing his blankets with him to conceal his raging boner. Peter lifted the window to see Deadpool clinging to the roof and smiling at him through his mask.

“Hey Petey!”

“Wade, what are you doing here?”, Spidey growled, backing into his room as Wade crawled in through the window.

“Kinda messy in here, baby boy”, Deadpool joked as he scanned the dark room.

“Have you seen your place? What are you doing here?”, Peter said trying to calm his lower region.

“I uh...actually came to apologize”, Deadpool scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the floor.

“Hm?”

“For...ehem...what I did tonight. It was amazing, really amazing, but I mean...how old are you?”, Deadpool looked at his feet almost nervously.

“Oh uh...I’m 18...and I liked it too so”, Peter looked down as well. This wasn’t helping his downstairs problem at all.

“It was fucking hot if I recall correctly”, Deadpool teased, a grin clearly showing through his mask.

Spider-Man gulped, “Well I’ve got school in the morning, so mind if I get some shut eye?”

“Mind if I snuggle in with you, Spider-boy?”, Deadpool said as he flopped himself onto Peter’s bed.

“O-Oh um...my Aunt checks on me in the mornings and she might see you...” Spidey fidgeted nervously trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

“Don’t worry sweetums, I’ll be gone before then”, Deadpool said putting both of his hands behind his head.

Peter reluctantly crawled into his bed facing away from the merc who only wanted to decrease the space between them. Wade pressed his larger body against Peter’s and wrapped his hand around his waist. Peter held his breath in hopes that this wouldn’t escalate any further, but would it be so bad if it did? Wade rested his head on Pete’s neck, sending waves of shivers down his spine only arousing him more. Fuck it.

“Wade…”, Peter breathed heavily, turning back to look at the merc with disguised eyes full of lust.

A deep growl resonated from Deadpool’s throat as he lifted his mask as well as Spidey’s and brought their lips together roughly. Peter let out a heated groan into Wade’s mouth as he turned to face the other man. Deadpool grabbed Petey and closed the space between them allowing for him to feel the full wrath of the younger man’s erection.

“Jesus Christ, Pete…”, Wade whispered as he rubbed against Peter and grabbed his wonderful ass.

A filthy moan escaped Peter’s mouth as he wrapped his arms tightly around Wade’s neck. Accepting the attention greedily, Wade pulled off Peter’s clothes and refused to let an inch of the boy’s skin go unnoticed. “W-Wade…” Peter’s voice trembled.

“Mm?” Deadpool mumbled, his mouth busy exploring Peter’s body.

“I want to see your face…”, Peter said quietly as he placed a hand on the merc’s scarred cheek.

“It’s really a turn off Spidey-babe”, Wade said, positioning himself on top of Spidey with a frown.

Peter pulled the mercenary in for a kiss, exploring the other man’s mouth before departing to breathe. “I want to see…”.

Wade sat up and sighed heavily. “I’m going to regret this…”, he said before he slowly pulled the mask off of his face. Since Peter had seen Deadpool’s skin before, it wasn’t a surprise that his face was scarred badly too. It didn’t make Wade look unattractive though, he rocked those scars. Wade motioned to tug his mask back over his face when Peter firmly grabbed his wrist.

“You look fine, Wade”, Peter said as he sat up and touched Wade’s face. The scars were part of who he was and there was nothing wrong with them. He felt the scarred skin under his touch and leaned in to kiss Wade again. Wade’s eyes widened and it took him a minute to start kissing back again.

“I told you my crazy was rubbing off on you”, Wade said, still absorbing the shock of not being rejected. This kid was accepting him, and nobody had done that in a very,very long time.

Peter laughed, playfully biting Wade’s lip, and pulled his own mask off. Wade’s jaw dropped as he stared at Peter’s naked face. Peter made a frustrated expression at Wade’s unmoving face, “...Wade?”

“Jailbait!”, Deadpool laughed loudly and wiped a tear from his eye.

“Shhh! My Aunt!”, Peter whispered in a yelling voice.

Wade chuckled, and pulled Peter closer to him,“Be my prison wife?”

Before Pete could respond Wade said, “Just kidding, Wade Wilson at your service”

Peter touched Wade’s face and replied, “Peter Parker” before he laid back down and brought the mercenary down with him. They showered each other in kisses, taking in as much of the other as they could. 

“You’re damn near perfect Pete…” Wade slurred, too focused on what he was doing with his hands to form clear words.

Peter pulled Wade into a deep kiss. “Take it off”, he huffed, tugging at Wade’s suit. After quickly stripping out of his suit, Wade grinded himself against Peter forcing out a low moan from the boy. Peter was slowly losing his ability to think as Wade sucked and bit at the skin on his neck. Wade positioned Peter against the headboard of the bed and slipped his boxers off leaving the both of them nude and pressed up against each other. Peter reached out to his nightstand and pulled the drawer open to grab something. Wade shot him a questioning look before Pete held a bottle of lube in front of him. 

“MR. SPIDER-MAN!!!”, Wade shouted and pointed as if Peter had committed a huge sin.

Peter’s face turned a dark red hue and his eyes darted to avoid Wade’s taunting stare. “I-It’s good to be prepared…”, he choked out.

Wade took the bottle and opened it. “It’s been used before...what have you been up to without me?”, Wade pouted.

Peter gulped, “I-I was alone…”

“Don’t tell me goody two shoes Spider-Man got down and dirty with himself!”, Wade mocked as he covered his fingers with lube generously. 

Peter glared at Wade with his face still beaming, “Shut uhhooh god!”, he gasped as the merc slipped a finger into him and grinded their members together. Pete arched his back and dug his nails into the other man’s back resulting in a deep growl from Wade.

“W-Wade I haven’t done this with a guy before...I-I don’t know how…”, Peter said between scattered moans as the older man searched for his prostate. Wade kissed along the boy’s collar bones and down to his nipples.

“I’ll be gentle...ish”, Wade huffed as he slowly put in another finger. Peter bit his lip to keep from being any louder, but a loud yell escaped his lips anyway and Wade grinned devilishly, “Found it, baby boy”. He could feel Peter completely unraveling underneath him as he aimed for Pete’s happy spot everytime he penetrated him. “Wade ..-oh god.. feels…”, Peter struggled to speak coherently. Wade pulled his fingers out slowly to apply lube to his already hardened member. He inhaled sharply as he rubbed the slick lubricant onto himself and licked his lips. 

Pete panted nervously as he watched Wade. His heart was racing, and part of him was telling him that this shouldn’t happen, but a bigger part of him didn’t want live without it. Wade sucked on his ear as he pressed up against Peter’s entrance and began to slowly push himself him. Peter arched his back more and gripped into Wade’s back as he let out a groan. 

“So tight…”, Wade grunted once he’d gotten his whole length into Pete, “You alright?” Peter opened his eyes to look at Wade and nodded before pulling Wade’s head down roughly to kiss him again. Wade moved slowly to get Peter adjusted to the strange feeling while the boy’s nails dug into his skin. Wade grabbed one of Peter’s legs and put it over his shoulder as he quickened the pace and put a hand under Pete for support. Peter had to bite his hand to keep from moaning too loud, but Wade wanted to hear them. He grabbed Peter’s hands and held them above his head. 

“Ah..Aunt May is going… to..”, Wade shushed him and planted his lips on Pete’s as his free hand stroked Peter’s throbbing erection. Peter threw his head back in pleasure and clenched his fists.

“Fucking hot...doesn’t even begin to describe this...”, Wade said, pounding back into Pete’s prostate and causing him to moan louder

 

‘Ah..Fuck...Wade...I can’t...much longer”, Peter gasped. Wade pulled Pete against him and placed the boy’s hands around his neck allowing him to thrust into Pete harder and faster while jerking him off. Peter’s nails left scratches down the mercs back as his body convulsed and drops of white covered his stomach. Pete tightened around him and Wade came as he thrusted into Peter one last time before collapsing onto him. They were both still panting heavily and trying to regain a regular train of thought. Wade pulled out slowly and got off the bed to grab tissue box on Peter’s desk and clean himself off. He threw the box to Peter for him to do the same.

“You’re a much dirtier spider than I thought”, Wade retorted, sitting next to Pete on the bed. 

Peter blushed and took the tissue box from Wade’s hand, “Maybe...but you’re just plain filthy”, he said with a smirk as he wiped off his stomach. 

“I need a shower”, Peter said, standing up and tossing the tissue box onto the bed. 

“Mind if I join you?”, Wade said as his eyes scanned Peter’s naked body, pausing at his behind a bit too long. 

“Not at all”, Peter replied with a cute smile on his face. Wade grinned at how Peter’s walk was just a tad wobbly and mentally high fived himself.

\-----

When Peter woke up the next morning, the mercenary was gone just as he said he would be. After their fuckfest last night, they took a shower together and slept curled up next to each other. It made Pete feel a little warm inside just thinking about it. He prepared himself for school and for the first time since he couldn’t remember when, he felt genuinely happy.

Wade unfortunately had to go on a mission this morning, but it’d be a relatively short one and he’d be back by the time Peter got out of school. Last night gave Deadpool feelings he hadn’t felt in years. He should’ve known better than to fall for some kid, but Peter was perfect. Perfect little Petey. Most of all though, Peter didn’t mind his scars. The scars that had made him into a monster who felt that he had to conceal himself from the world. He still wanted to hide his face from Peter, the damn kid must have a scar fetish or something. Whatever it was, Wade was thankful for it. 

Once Peter left school, he swung over to Wade’s apartment for a visit. As he climbed in through the window, his stomach was filled with childish butterflies. 

“You here, Wade?” Spidey shouted as he stepped through the window and into the main room. 

“In here, babe”, Wade called from in the kitchen in a sing-song voice.

Peter walking into the kitchen to find Deadpool wearing nothing but his pink frilly apron and mask while bent over the oven. He pulled out a tray full of freshly baked cupcakes and set them on the stove. 

“How was school, baby boy?”, Deadpool winked at Spidey before he began spreading red icing on the tops of the cupcakes. 

Spider-Man pulled off his mask to reveal his smile underneath. “Same old, same old. How was your day?”

“I uh-....went shopping”, he lied. He had killed a man today and he couldn’t have told Petey about it. “Want to help me decorate these?”

“Sure, I’ve never done it before though”. Wade helped Peter set up the icing bags and left him half of the cupcakes to decorate.

“Sure you’re not secretly an artist?”, Wade said glancing at Peter’s cupcakes which were decorated to look like Spider-Man, quite nicely too.

“I doodle a lot”, Peter laughed as he finished of the last cupcake. Wade had decorated his to look like Deadpool. He picked up one of Peter’s and took a bite. 

“I’ve outdone myself!”, he said taking another bite.

Peter grabbed one of Wade’s cupcakes and tasted it. “Are you sure you aren’t secretly a chef?”, he asked with a mouth full of cupcake.

Wade put the rest of the cupcakes up for later and turned around to see Peter leaning on the counter with both elbows resting on top giving Wade a sight full of “dat ass”. 

“You shouldn’t wear spandex around me, baby boy”, he said as he grabbed Pete’s ass from behind. Peter turned around to be met with Wade’s lips as his hands found their way back to Pete’s ass and squeezed.

“We should go on a date”, Wade smiled as he brung one hand up to cup Pete’s cheek. 

“Yeah, we should”, Peter smiled back and leaned into Wade’s hand, “Where should we go?”

Wade rubbed his chin, before he started to smile and said, “Oh, I know the perfect place!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's taken a while! This story's got a lot more to tell, so stay tuned and I hope you enjoy. :)


	5. Tacos

Peter’s mind had been racing in anticipation since he had gotten up that morning. As soon as the bell signifying the end of the school day sounded, he was the first one up and out of his seat. He had a date, and he wouldn’t miss it for the world. He unhooked his skateboard from his book bag and jumped on as he ran down the hall. He kicked open the door and performed an ollie down the stairs. Deadpool’s black Jeep came into view and he hopped off of his skateboard.

“Cool stunts, trying to impress me?”, Wade said, his puckered lips visible through his mask.

“Psh, you wish”, Peter smiled as he got into the passenger seat, “so where is this perfect place for our first date?”

“It’s a Taco place, a fancy looking one though”, Deadpool smiled as he backed out of his parking space. 

“A fancy looking Taco place?”, Peter questioned, looking at the other man skeptically.

“Yeah! You’ll see, it’s great”, Deadpool said happily. He had put on a nice red shirt and black pants and was looking rather handsome.

Peter smiled, he’d known Deadpool for a long time and now that they’d grown close, Deadpool was a much happier guy. He carried himself differently, like he was worth a little more than nothing and it made Pete feel happy too.

“Are you going to wear your mask?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to scare the customers away. Plus, all the stares and whispers would sort of ruin the mood”, Deadpool said, frowning a little.

Peter hated to think how many times Wade must have had to deal with others in public because of his appearance. Some people could be so fucking rude.

“Oh...well when you’re alone with me, could you not wear it? I like seeing your face”, Peter smiled and grabbed the warm hand that Wade wasn’t driving with.

“You’re something else, jailbait”, Wade said as he came to a stop at a stoplight and leaned over to kiss Pete’s cheek.

\-----

They stood in front of a tall building named “Tacos por favor!” in fancy lettering. The name certainly didn’t sound fancy, but the place begged to differ. Once inside, the carpet was red and the walls were an off white. The tables and chairs were mostly for two people, but booths lined the walls and a tall white water fountain stood behind a man in front of a pedestal where Deadpool took them.

“Names please?”, the man asked holding his pen expectantly. The man was dressed formally and it was making Peter feel underdressed for the occasion in his school clothes.

“Wade Wilson and Peter Parker”, Wade said, holding his arm out for Pete who gladly took his arm.

“Ah yes here you are…”, he said as he put a line through their names, “...this way please”. The man gestured for the two to follow him. He led them to a small table with two chairs in a corner where nobody else was seated. They took a seat and were handed menus before the man walked back to the front.

“Woah, you weren’t kidding. I feel underdressed.”, Peter said as he scanned his menu.

“Right? Don’t worry, I came here in my PJs once!”, Deadpool whispered even though nobody was around. 

Peter laughed and imagined the look on the man at the front’s face. They cracked a few jokes before a young waitress strutted over to them and asked for their order.

“The beef taco special for me please!”, Deadpool said in excitement. 

“I’ll take the chicken taco special”, Peter added.

“Okay...and what would you like to drink?”, the lady asked as she bent over the table, cleavage fully exposed. 

“Some tataTEA! Ahem...I mean tea”, he coughed.

“I’ll take tea too please”, Peter smiled, shooting a quick glare at Wade.

Wade’s bottom lip poked out from under his mask as the waitress took their menus walked away. “Come on, you looked too Petey”.

“Well….yeah, but still”, he folded his arms and put on a pouty face.

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous!” Deadpool said in awe as he reached over to pinch the boy’s cheek mockingly.

“Shut up”, Peter said prying the gloved hand off of his cheek.

“Oh lighten up, I’ve only got eyes for you now, Petey-poo!”, Deadpool said, singing the last part.

“Oh my god, please, anything but Petey-poo”, Peter laughed as the waitress walked up to their table.

“Beef and chicken specials...and sweet tata-teas”, the waiter said smugly as she laid their food and drinks onto the table. 

Deadpool chuckled as she walked away and pulled his mask up to his nose. “Tata-teas, I slay me!”, he chuckled again. Peter looked at him amusedly and grabbed his silverware.

“So Petey, how’d you come to be big ol’ Spider-Man?”, he said after making sure nobody was around them.

“Well, I kind of snuck into Oscorp as a fake student intern…”, he said as he took a bite out of his taco. It was really good.

“...and then I snuck into a secret room with radioactive spiders...”, he said before taking another bite.

“So you went into a room full of spiders on PURPOSE?”, Wade’s mouth dropped. “It’s clear that you are the crazy one in this relationship”.

“Clearly”, Peter said sarcastically before continuing, “I got bit by one of the spiders and went on what felt like the worst acid trip of my life and woke up with abilities I had no idea how to control”.

“Radioactive spiders, huh? Can I get some of that spidey juice?”, Deadpool giggled as he took a monstrously huge bite out of his taco.

“It was only successful on me because my dad’s DNA was in the spiders too, sorry pal”, Peter said finishing one of his tacos.

“Darn, thought we could have some weird, kinky spider sex”, Deadpool smiled.

Peter coughed, “What about the wise and mighty Deadpool?”.

Deadpool hesitated before he said, “Mine’s kind of depressing, kid”.

“Tell me later?”, Peter asked.

“I don’t know…”, Wade said as he wiped some sauce from Peter’s mouth and licked it from his hand.

“Please?”, Peter begged, “I want to know more about you”.

“Alright, not now though. My origin story is not a happy tale”, he said before sipping his tata-tea.

“Okay, some other time then”, Peter smiled, taking the merc’s hand in his own.

With their plates cleared and their stomachs full, they stood up from the table and each pitched in a little for the tip. Peter turned to face the front just before almost all the windows in the place where shattered by gunshots. The sound of tires screeching against pavement grew loud in their ears as tons of armored men forced their way past screaming civilians.

“I didn’t know we’d be having dessert”, Deadpool said as he pulled down his mask.

Peter looked around and spotted an elevator not too far from them. He grabbed Wade’s arm and dragged him to the elevator which opened just in time as the approaching intruders were running after them. The doors closed just as they took aim. 

“Why’d ya do that for? I was gunna blast em!”, Deadpool said, throwing his hands up and into the air.

“With your imaginary guns? All our stuff’s in your Jeep”, Peter said placing a hand on his hip.

“...oh yeah”, Deadpool responded quietly. He didn’t worry much about that stuff since he always had his healing factor. He’d just rash em’ bash em’ with whatever.

The elevator let them off on the second floor and Pete ran to the closest window he could find. 

“Climb on my back”, Peter yelled back at Deadpool as he opened the window.   
“I’m not really into the mood, but if you insist you little spider, you~”, Deadpool said as he wrapped his arms around Petey.

Peter hid his laughter and leaped onto the building across from them over an alleyway. Those guys probably wouldn’t see them on their way back to the Jeep. Peter crawled behind the building to see the Jeep parked not too far away. 

“That thing poking into your back is just my handy dandy flashlight, I swear”, Deadpool giggled.

“Shhh Wade, we’re trying to be stealthy here”, Pete whispered.

“Oh forgive me Mr. Spider, ninja of the night”, Deadpool whispered.

They made it to the Jeep and crawled into the back quickly to gather their things. Peter stripped out of his clothes and put on his costume and web shooters. Wade equipped his weapons and took off his nice clothes to reveal the Deadpool suit underneath.

“Let’s buggy, heheh, get it?”, Deadpool cracked a smile.

“Yes, I get it”, Spider-Man said as they both began to run back towards the action, “Try not to kill as many people this time, please”.

“So I can still kill people?”, Deadpool asked, sounding too hopeful.

“No, but knowing you, it’s going to happen anyway”

“You don’t give me enough credit, baby boy”, Deadpool said as they ran through a back alley.

“Just knock them out, I can tie them up wit my web afterwards”, Spidey said as they peeked around the corner.

The men were looking around anxiously, clearly not able to find what they were looking for. Spider-Man ducked behind a nearby car to get within hearing range, soon to be followed by the mercenary. 

“Sir, there’s no sign of the guy”

“The man said he was here, he couldn’t have gone far”, one of the men in armor said angrily, “check the whole building!”

The other armored men went back inside and Deadpool sheathed his swords. Spider-Man grabbed his wrist and kept him from standing up.

“No, wait until they leave. We can figure out who’s behind this. I’m pretty sure they were after you anyway”, Spidey whispered, “You did go in wearing your mask”.

Deadpool raised an eyebrow. “Why would they want me?” Spider-Man shrugged as the armored men came out of the restaurant and into a large black van which drove off seconds later.

“Hop on, Wade, we got a van to stalk”, Spidey said, offering his backside.

Deadpool smirked under his mask, “My very own Spider-mobile!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure which Spider-Man origin story to use at first. I like the first movies better, but I the newer movies went into more detail about the spiders and such. Anyway, lotsa action coming up and I hoped you liked it! :)


	6. Spaghetti

Spider-Man swung from building to building swiftly as the mercenary cracked inappropriate jokes about him being on his back.

“The internet’s probably going crazy right about now, babe”, Deadpool said, finding the boy’s ear under his mask and biting it. 

Spidey rolled his eyes, ignoring the tingling sensation that went down his spine as he tailed the windowless van full of enemies that were after their asses for some unknown reason. A terrifying thought reached the mind of the hero and his voice cracked as he spoke.

“Wade…”, he said, his voice wavering.

“Yes, baby boy?”, Deadpool replied as he squeezed Spider-Man’s pecks firmly as if they were boobs.

“The guy at the front...he knows your name”

“Oh. Well, a lot of baddies know my name actually. Not really too big of a deal”, he shrugged.

“Really? If someone found out my name….well besides you I mean...”, Spidey choked. He had experience with enemies figuring out his identity. People he loved were always getting hurt because of him. “They could hurt the people I care about”

“I rarely had people like that, Pete. I have you now though, so I better watch my ass”, He said, recalling when he found Peter wounded and took care of him.

“I can take care of myself”, Spider-Man said as he swung around a corner, forcing Deadpool to hold on to him tighter.

“I know, baby boy, but you can still get hurt”, Deadpool mumbled.

“They’re stopping”, Spider-Man perched on the corner of a rooftop, careful to stay in the shadows and out of sight.

The armored men filed out of the van with their guns drawn readily as they approached a building. It looked like an old warehouse, but there were snipers at the windows looking alert. 

“Deadpool, stay here. I’m going to try and see if I can eavesdrop”, Spider-Man whispered as he pulled Deadpool’s hands from his waist.

“You’re such a sneaky little bug, aren’t you?”, Deadpool teased as his smile stretched his mask.

“Arachnid, keep watch. I’ll need you if these guys see me”, Spider-Man said before he leaped off the building and on to another one across from them. Deadpool crossed his arms as his boxes argued whether to obey Spider-Man’s wishes or not.

If he wanted to hear anything those guys were saying, Spidey was going to have to take the snipers out first. He leaped onto the warehouse roof with an almost inaudible thump. His limbs all seemed to move at the same time with the same speed and grace as he crawled along the roof. He closed his eyes and focused on the people inside, activating his spider-sense. He could tell that there were three snipers, all set up with their guns at three different windows on the second floor. He snuck into the warehouse through the only window where a sniper wasn’t posted and crawled silently on the ceiling. 

Over the years, he’d trained himself into the almost perfect undetectable stalker. Spider-Man looked down at his first unsuspecting victim, he’d have to do this silently if he wanted it to work. He rappelled down, shooting the sniper in the face with web before knocking him out with a hard kick to the head. One down, three to go.

Deadpool rested his head on his palm while he was still thinking about just jumping in and unaliving them, or at least half unaliving them. His thoughts were disrupted when he saw Spidey spring into action through a window, taking down a sniper. He smiled, feeling kind of proud of his spider boy, but Spider-Man was hogging all the fun for himself. Deadpool stood up eagerly, wanting to join the fight.

Spider-Man crawled into the room of the next sniper who was staring intensely out of the window as if he were in a music video or something. He brought himself slowly and quietly back down to the floor as he inched toward the sniper. He tackled him and webbed his mouth with web before punching him to knock him out. 

“Sleepy time”, Spider-Man whispered and he laid the man’s head down onto the ground.

Hearing footsteps down the hall, Spider-Man leaped onto the ceiling without a second thought and tucked himself above the doorway to the room he was in. Spidey’s muscles tensed, ready to fight as a tall dark figure came through the doorway. Spidey shot web all over him. Oops.

“Ugh, Spidey, now’s not the time to get down and webby”, Deadpool said as he looked up to the source of the web, “Woah, you look really creepy up there”.

Spider-Man jumped down, helping Deadpool pull off the webbing sticking to his suit. “Did you get the other sniper?”, Spidey asked.

“What?”, Deadpool asked before a bullet pierced his chest, “Oh”.

Spider-Man groaned as he looked over the taller man’s shoulder to see a man holding a rifle that was pointed towards them. He used his web the jerk the gun from the guy’s hand before he tackled the sniper to the ground and webbed him down. “Kinky”, Deadpool whispered behind a smirk. Spidey flipped him the finger as he turned to walk down the hall. 

They walked down the stairs cautiously, watching for any signs of moment. The ground floor seemed to just be one big room and they could see the armored men gathering in the room around some guys in suits. Spider-Man recognized one of the well-dressed men as the guy who was at the front of the restaurant they went to.

“The Kingpin’s plans are still being foiled by the New York menace. As you should have been informed, rumors have it that Spider-Man is in alliance with Deadpool who we’ve revealed to be Wade Wilson. Our orders are simple. Track Deadpool down and bring him in, alive”, one of the men in suits explained.

“Wilson Fisk. I should’ve known that guy would have a hand in this”, Spider-Man whispered angrily, his knuckles turning white in anger.

“If they know my name, they’ll probably try to attack my place”, Deadpool whispered, “I gotta save my dress collection!”.

Spider-Man leaned behind a wall as he spoke,“You can bring your stuff to my house until this blows over if you want. I’m sure my Aunt wouldn’t mind”.

“Really?”, Deadpool smiled, “Thanks, Petey”.

“Think we can take all these guys out?”, Spidey whispered pointing to the crowd of armored soldiers.

“Hell yeah”, Deadpool said taking on an almost bloodthirsty tone, “No killing...got it”.

\-----

They arrived back at Wade’s jeep a couple hours later covered in bruises and cuts, but nothing bad enough to be concerned about. Wade had taken a bullet to the chest, but it had already completely healed. They laughed and jeered about taking the punks out and about the looks on some of their faces on their way to Wade’s apartment. They decided to not surprise Aunt May with Wade’s presence and wait until tomorrow before Wade came over with his stuff.

When Peter got home, his Aunt May had prepared a meal of spaghetti and handed Peter a plate when he walked into the kitchen. He smiled and began eating after she had said her prayers. 

“How was your day, Peter?”, Aunt May asked.

“It was good, Aunt May, but I have a friend who might need my help”, Peter frowned.

“What is it?”, Aunt May asked, looking worriedly into Peter’s eyes.

“I have a friend who’s been through a lot and he needs a place to stay for a few days…”, Pete asked, looking down.

“It’s fine if he stays, Peter”, Aunt May said, touching his hand gently.

“Are you sure? I’m sorry to ask so suddenly”, Peter looked at her, feeling a little guilty since she didn’t know the man.

“Positive. Any friend of yours is welcome in this home, dear”, she smiled kindly, squeezing his hand a little.

“Thanks, Aunt May”, he said smiling back at her. His Aunt May was always so kind.

\-----

The next morning, Peter slipped back into his suit and ducked out the window of his bedroom. There was a feeling of excitement and happiness building up in his stomach that he was trying to hide. He couldn’t wait for Wade to stay with him honestly. It wasn’t really official, but they had went on a date together. 

He slipped into Wade’s apartment through his window and saw that almost everything excluding his furniture was packed into boxes. Peter’s footsteps creaked along the floorboards as he walked past the couch and peered into Wade’s bedroom.

“Wade?”, he called out, stopping to listen for anything. His hair stood up on his neck as panic slowly crept up on him.

“Wade?!”, he yelled louder, pacing around the apartment and opening the bathroom door violently. Nothing. 

“Oh no...Oh shit. Wade. Fuck”, he massaged his temples roughly, still pacing around the apartment. He took out his cell phone and called Wade’s number to only hear his voicemail saying something about chimichangas. Peter threw his phone at a wall angrily and cupped his head in his hands gripping at his mask. How could he have let this happen?

He walked up to the open window slowly and leaned against it. “Those guys messed with the wrong spider”, he said before leaping abruptly out the window, feeling the wind push hard against his body.


	7. Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, but it's finally here. This isn't the last chapter, but the end is near.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and thank you all for every single comment. :)

Tears burned down his cheeks as Spider-Man swung past tall buildings in a hurried blur. The city lights were usually a vivid and beautiful sight, but at the moment they were giving him a bad headache. He decided to go to the abandoned warehouse where he had been the previous night and look for clues that could lead him to Deadpool. 

Upon arriving at the warehouse, he was disappointed to find absolutely nothing of any importance. He had no leads and wasn’t exactly sure what to do with himself.

“Spider-Man”

Spider-Man jumped and whirled around to see who the familiar voice belonged to. Standing there in a long black coat and an eye patch covering his left eye was Nick Fury.

“Fury?!”, Spider-Man said, catching his breath. 

“I know who you’re looking for and I know where he is”, Nick said, crossing his arms.

“Deadpool?”, Spider-Man asked excitedly.

“No, but Deadpool too. We have the location of the Kingpin and we want you to rescue Deadpool”.

“Sweet! Wait..you want me to rescue Deadpool?”, Spidey questioned, rubbing the back of his neck and throwing out his free hand in a questioning gesture.

“Yes. Ever since Deadpool’s been hanging around you, his missions have become less bloody and S.H.I.E.L.D. wants him back”.

“Woah, I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear it...where’s the Kingpin?”, Spider-Man said as Fury pulled out a black rectangular device from his pocket.

“All of the information you need is on this. I trust that you can do this one alone, Parker”, he said before handing Spider-Man the rectangle and teleporting out of the abandoned warehouse.

“Okay, okay, let’s see here…”, Spidey said as he fumbled with the device, “He could’ve told me how to use this rectangle”. He furrowed his brows as he struggled to find some sort of activation button and then he dropped it.

“Oops! Um, I’m sure it’s fine”, he mumbled. The device started to emanate a buzzing blue light and Spidey stepped back in fear that it might explode. It made a quick ticking noise and Spider-Man jumped backwards, tightly shutting his eyes. He didn’t hear anything. He looked up to see that the device had put up some sort of holographic display that looked like a map of a building. The building Kingpin was in.

Tucking the thing into one of his hidden spidey pockets, he wasted no time getting to the building and entering the air vents through the back. He examined the layout of the building once more, the map didn’t show him exactly where Fisk was, but it did highlight the top three floors. He crawled up to the top floors, eavesdropping to find the Kingpin. 

A deep voice caught his attention as he peered through the air vent to see the Kingpin talking to a lady wearing a lab coat with a hood covering her face. He leaned in to hear their conversation.

“I’ve had Deadpool captured, now where’s my money?”, the Kingpin said gruffly, holding a glass of red wine and finishing the glass in one sip.

“It’s here, I have no intention of tricking the Kingpin”, the lady answered as she grabbed a suitcase and opened it to reveal a shit ton of cash.

“Good”, the Kingpin examined the money before he seated himself behind his desk. The lady exited the room, leaving Fisk to count his money. Spider-Man took a deep breath and kicked out the air vent, landing on the floor in front of the Kingpin’s desk.

“Spider-Man. I knew you’d come here”, he said, closing the case full of money and standing up from his desk.

“Why are you after Deadpool?”, Spider-Man growled as he stood from his crouching position.

“I’m after you, Spider-Man. You’re interfering with my business. I knew you were associating with the mercenary and that scientist was dying to get Deadpool”, Wilson said, walking around his desk with his cane.

“Just where is she keeping him?”, Spider-Man said, hints of hatred in his voice.

“You should be more worried about what will happen to you, menace”, the Kingpin growled before shattering his wine glass and launching himself at Spider-Man. 

He was way faster than Spider-Man had expected him to be, but Spidey was faster. He leaped onto a nearby wall and shot web at him. The Kingpin was built like a sumo wrestler and yet somehow moved fast enough to barely give Spidey enough time to dodge. 

Spidey held back when fighting normal humans, but this guy.. this guy absorbed his super strength like it was nothing. His blows did push him back though, and that was enough to give him an upper hand. He spun his web around the big guy only for the webbing to be torn a few seconds later.

The Kingpin charged at him and pinned him to the wall. Spidey felt his shoulder dislocate and struggled against this elephant of a man. He squeezed through the grip and clung to the ceiling while he tried to relocate his throbbing shoulder. The Kingpin pointed his cane at him and fired a laser through the bottom of it. He wasn’t expecting that.

His shoulder made a gross popping sound as it moved back into the right position. The laser clipped his foot and he fell to the floor. The Kingpin’s laugh echoed through the large room as Spidey got back to his feet.

He didn’t have time for this. Spidey jumped over the Kingpin and kicked him, sending him to the ground. He wasn’t really thinking about the consequences, but he grabbed the Kingpin’s cane, aimed it towards the hulking fellow, and fired it.

Immediately after, he realized what he’d done. He could’ve just killed the man. The Kingpin looked to be unconscious, not dead. The laser had burned him badly, but it didn’t look to be fatal. He sighed shakily while he webbed him to the floor. The scientist lady couldn’t have gone far, so instead of crawling through the vents, he walked down the hall and peered into windows. He reached the end of the hall to be met with a locked door leading to a flight of stairs. He kicked the door open and found himself in a dark laboratory once he came up the stairs. The scientist woman was standing in front of a water-filled tank that Deadpool was floating in. She turned and pulled back her hood.

“Spider-Man? I can’t say I’m very surprised to see you here, but I’d consider examining you as well”

“Why do you want Deadpool?”, He noticed that her skin was damaged similarly to Deadpool’s and there were pictures of Deadpool scattered across her desk.

“I love him...but alas, last time I confessed my love, I was rejected...I tried to kill myself, but..”, she walked to a metal freezer and pulled the door open.

“Oh god…”, Spider-Man gasped and held his breath to keep from gagging. The freezer was full of body parts. Deadpool’s body parts, “Why?”.

“I guess you could say...I just wanted a piece of him. If you want to end my life, you’re out of luck. I’ve gained regenerative powers from years of research and testing on these pieces”

“I don’t need to kill you”, Spider-Man growled as he jumped on the tank and punched the glass, shattering it and letting water pour into the lab. 

“You are not going to take him from me!”, she screamed, pulling a pistol from her pocket and aiming for him.

Spidey grabbed Deadpool and pulled him from the tank as a bullet grazed his arm. “I won’t let you torture this man”, he said as he jumped from the tank. He had to make sure she wouldn’t come after him again. This lady could regenerate, but she didn’t have super strength.

“I love him! You fucker!”, the lady shouted while firing more shots.

Spider-Man sat down Deadpool, who wasn’t conscious, and jumped out of the way of oncoming bullets. He grabbed her weapon with his web and forced it out of her hand.

“I’ve got some news, lady, I love him too”, he encased her in web and proceeded to call the police to take care of the Kingpin and hopefully her too.

\-----

He really hoped nobody snapped a picture of him carrying a full grown naked man on his back. He was afraid to take Wade to his apartment, so he carried him to his house to care for him. Spidey let the man’s body rest on his bed. There weren’t any visible wounds that he could see, so he wiped the merc’s still wet body with a towel and crawled into the bed next to him.  
As he opened his eyes, he took in the heat radiating from the merc’s body. He had fallen asleep next to Wade after coming home...

“Hey baby boy…”, the merc’s voice cracked as he wrapped his arm around Peter.

“Wade!”, Peter almost cried and buried his face into his warm neck before pushing away quickly, “I thought you were dead!”.

“No, you’re pretty close, but the name’s Deadpool”, he chuckled and ruffled Peter’s dark brown hair.

Peter relaxed into the embrace and noticed the smell of aftershave and shampoo on Wade. 

“You smell good”

“You smell like a hot gym guy”

Peter laughed nervously, aware that he hadn’t showered. 

“Care to join me for a shower?”

“Would I ever”, Wade smirked.


End file.
